Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{3}{8}-13\dfrac{1}{8} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{3}{8}} - {13} - {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {13} + {\dfrac{3}{8}} - {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{3}{8}} - {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{2}{8}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{2}{8}$